You're Loved
by RecetteXTear
Summary: Ryou's about to do make a huge decision: one to end his life. But when Bakura intervenes and reminds him of his friends and loved ones, will he stop what he's started? some mild Tendershipping. R&R if you wanna.


Good morning my lovely readers. I stayed up the whole night due to stomach cramps, and during that period of time I wrote this oh-so-useless one shot that no one's going to like but I'm publishing it anyway. So... yeah. Fanfic inspiration! :D

 _If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh... it wouldn't be for kids thanks to all of the yaoi that would be in it. Is there graphic yaoi in Yu-Gi-Oh? No -sobs- so I don't own.  
_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 _'You're just a disgusting weakling. No one loves you.'_

 _'Hah! Look at you! Crying because I punched you, you freak?'_

 _'How dumb are you?! You say you're a straight A student, but I don't see how that could be true when you're this retarded!'_

Stop it...

 _'Why don't you do the world a favor and jump off a cliff? No one's going to miss you anyway.'_

 _'Ick! Get away from me! You're so pale and gross...!'_

 _'I bet your mother killed herself 'cause she was tired of you, huh?'_

Stop it...!

 _'You think you're all that just because you're "different"? You're different because, unlike everyone else, you're ugly. Disgusting. Dumb. Get out of my sight before my eyes rot.'_

 _'How could one person be so atrocious?!'_

 _'You shouldn't have been born.'_

STOP IT!

I know, I know...

It's all true...

"Ryou."

They're right... I should just die...

"Ryou!"

Those pills look so comforting... Just a handful, and everything's gone... my pain... I'll never hurt again...

"YADONOSHI!"

I blink rapidly. What? Who's there? Oh, it's Bakura. But why is he stopping me? Doesn't he hate me? I'm nothing but a pawn to him, right? Why should he care if I die? I'm nothing to him. Nothing.

"Ryou, step away from the pills. _Now._ "

Why should I? They're the only way my pain's going to end. Why should I throw away the one life line I have left?

"Do it before I drag you away."

You always drag me away from what I want to do. From what I _need_ to do. You never want me to be happy!

"Ryou. That isn't the answer and you know it. Committing bloody suicide isn't the right choice!"

Like you'd know. Have you ever felt as much pain as I have?

"You're being stupid, yadonoshi. You have that midget and his friends. You have people who care about you."

He's right... I do have Yugi. And Jounouchi, and Honda, and even Anzu and Otogi.

"Why are you telling yourself no one would care? Think about it. The girl would die of heart break since she 'loves her friends so much', the midget would think it was his fault and probably do the same, and the other three would become depressed."

He's right again... Yugi would be so upset! And Anzu _would_ die of heart break, wouldn't she... even Yugi's own yami would feel guilty. And If Marik knew I'd taken my own life, he'd probably be upset as well...

"You're being selfish. You really, really are. Think about others, Ryou. Think."

But why is Bakura telling me this? Why does he care, when it doesn't seem like he has before?

"It's up to you. It's your choice, yadonoshi."

I was so sure I wanted to end my life. I thought it wasn't worth living. But now I realize I'm wrong. I don't want my friends to suffer, even if I myself am suffering. I want them to be happy. And killing myself would cause them to be the exact opposite of that. Thank you, Bakura, for stopping me.

"...You're welcome, yadonoshi."

For the first time in months, a smile crosses my face.

* * *

Well that was crappy. -sobs-

Believe it or not, everything that the bullies (aka the sentences with italics) said to Ryou was said to me once. The only one that really hurt me was the one about my mom... but I know it's not true, so it's all good.

Flame the thing if you wish. I don't feel much love for this story, since I wrote it delirious and bored. If you liked it, hallelujah. If you disliked it, I'm not surprised. If you hated it, I'm even less surprised.

Hopefully some Tendershippers will have mercy on me. If you do have mercy on me I owe you Ryou and Bakura plushies. Have a lovely morning~!


End file.
